Not From Around Here
by PaintMeNeon
Summary: Rockelle's life is about to take a drastic turn for the worst. Who will help her cope with the lost, betrayal, love and everything inbetween?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a story in a while, but I just lacked inspiration. Now I'm all good to go and ready to take you on another adventure. (: It's a new spin on the Hunger Games, I thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy! Reviews are always nice.**

Prologue

Down to the last four, Rockelle watched as the male tribute from district one and the male tribute from district two fought, both unknowing of her presence in the ruin of a nearby building. The sound of a canon was heard, signalling another tribute had fallen. Rockelle knew it was the girl from ten, but didn't know what had caused her death. The male careers seemed to believe that they were down to the last two. "It's just you and me." With that, both boys grabbed their weapons and got ready for battle. She knew who would win this fight; the boy from two stood no chance against the tribute from one. The tall boy had broad shoulders, a wide chest and was lethal when he yielded his sword. Rockelle tightened her grip on her small hatchet and took in a deep breath. Moving back in the shadows, the brunette made her way towards the careers' camp and looked around for a larger weapon. Spotting what she was looking for, Rockelle looked back at the two boys and noticed they were to preoccupied with one another to take notice in her, after all they were the only two left in the arena. Smirking, Rockelle grabbed the handle of the axe, and stalked back to where she'd previously been hiding. Finally the boy from one beheaded the boy from two. The canon went off and she didn't give him a chance to celebrate. Sending her hatchet flying through the air, she waited a second, and was on her feet running towards the boy whom had his back turned to her. Light on her feet, the boy didn't know she was there until her hatchet was firmly planted on the left side of his back near his heart. Rockelle was now close enough to hear the grunt and she picked up her paste towards him. The taller boy turned towards her, too shocked to do anything. He'd underestimated the brunette, and had assumed she'd passed not long after her district partner had. Rockelle knocked into the startled boy, sending him down with her on top, legs wrapped around his waist, digging the small hatchet further into his back, she watched him splutter blood onto her already bloodied clothing, and whispered, "You killed him, I kill you." And with that she lifted her axe and slammed it down across his neck making a clean slice. She watched his head leave the rest of his body and flinched. She'd just killed someone, not like she hadn't done it earlier in the game, but she'd never done it this way.


	2. Moving

**Hey guys! How goes it? So it took a little longer than I thought but it's up! Chapter one is up! (:**

Starring out the window, a frown was very apparent on my face. What had happened wasn't a surprise to me, but I was more surprised that they let my father, along with myself live. President Snow wasn't normally so forgiving, after all look at what had happened to my mother. My family had taken a major roll in the rebellion seventy-five years ago. How they'd kept low key for so long is beyond me. My mother's side of the family was more in the rebellion than my father's and that's most likely what had kept the two of us alive for so long. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind, I looked around the fancy capitol train and frowned even more than I had previously been. Watching my father stare grimly at the wall across the room, mumbles could be heard, but weren't comprehensive. Sinking deeper into the cushioned chair, I noticed we arrived in district twelve, why the president would send us here? Probably cause district twelve is so out of the loop that he thought my father wouldn't be able to make some sort of rebel plans? Shaking my head, I stood up, and grabbed my luggage. The furniture had arrived a few days prior and was waiting in the Seam for my father and I.

A few people had gathered around in the train station, curious as to who would come to district twelve when the reaping was months away. Once they saw it wasn't anyone important, they moved on, most figuring they were coming to see the mayor on some form of business or another. I looked around for a car or anything that would bring us to our new home but was met with nothing. "We're walking Rockelle, I told you to wear comfortable shoes today." Being a teenager meant you didn't listen to what your parents told you. So being an ignorant teenager I chose to wear a pair of heels, wanting to make a good first impression. But I'd noticed most of the people wore old shoes that if had been mine would have been thrown out ages ago. Also the citizens of twelve seemed to wear plain colors, nothing flashy, like a deep red or a nice shade of navy blue; no they wore faded blues and grays, and different shades of beiges, if that was even possible.

It had taken almost an hour to get to our new home and to say the least; I hadn't seen an uglier building in my life before this one. Trying not to judge too much, I followed my father in what would be our new home. I hadn't expected it to be that clean, after all the coal dust outside it surprises me that it's even possible for a house in this district to be so clean. The walk to our new home was filled with harsh stares from people who had the darkest skin complexion and most hadn't seen a shower in a few days, not just showers, and a decent meal as well. Unlike myself. I've always had a meal sat in front of me all my life, I've never gone a day without a single meal, but from what I can tell most of these people have, and not just once. I scowled at the thought of missing a meal, would this happen to her now that she was here in district twelve? Probably not at first, her father still had lots of money from when he'd sold the store back in the Capitol.

Getting settled in didn't take very long, I hadn't been able to bring all of my things from back home, so only the important things got come to district twelve with me. Lying on my bed facing the ceiling, I couldn't help, but let my thoughts drift to what tomorrow would bring. It's my first day of school and I'm trying figure out what to wear and what to say. Would the kids at school even like me? What if the didn't like me because I had all these material possessions that they didn't have? All these questions ran through my head as the night went on, I didn't bother with supper, considering my stomach was in knots.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until my father came and woke me up the next morning. Stretching, I swung my legs over the left side of my bed, and let my feet sit on the cold floor. A shiver ran up my back, as I made my way over to my closet. I didn't bother taking of my sleeping shirt, and just pulled an old light grey sweater over my head. I did the same with my pyjama shorts, and slipped into a pair of brown cargo pants. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't like I could just wear the usual clothing I would have worn back in the Capitol, then it'd be too obvious where I came from. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked appropriate for school. Nodding in approval, and left my room to be greeted by my father sitting at the table with a slice of bread in hand. Apparently food was going to be an issue if all we had for breakfast was bread. Sighing, I grabbed a slice and quickly ate it. I'd been eating my bread quietly until I noticed my father looking at me funny. "What?" I cocked my head to the side and watched as he pointed to his head. I raised my brow and realized he was talking about my hair. My eyes grew wide, and I quickly ran my hands through my hair untangling it, and brought it to the left side. Scanning the room for anything to tie my hair with, I found a piece of cloth lying on the coffee table. My hair long russet hair sat on my left shoulder with the green cloth wrapped at the middle of my hair making a messy pony with a few strands falling around my face and out of the ponytail.

The walk to school was just as long as the walk to our house had been yesterday. I'd passed most of the Seam kids, and watched as most of them gave me looks. Some were questioning while others just glared at me. They all look the same, charcoal black hair, and beautiful, dull grey eyes, they missed the shine you'd see back in the Capitol. Another thing they all seemed to have in common was the lack of fat, under feed. So these people really were as poor as my father had told me. I watched a little longer until I noticed the most beautiful little girl, her long blonde hair sat in two neat braids, and she had bright blue eyes, unlike the taller girl standing next to her. The older girl had the Seam look, long brown almost black hair and the grey eyes. Both were laughing at something the oldest girl said.

I watched them for a while longer until I decided I needed to make some new friends. "Excuse me!" Catching up to them, I smiled brightly, and was met with a sweet smile from the younger girl, and a frown from the older girl. "Hi, I'm Rockelle. I'm new here and I'm not exactly sure on how to get to school." The brunette seemed wary, while the blonde girl grinned and said, "I'm Primrose, you can call me Prim, and this is my sister Katniss. Do you want to join us?" Katniss shoved Prim and gave her a look. Maybe she didn't realize I was looking at her? Prim gave her a stern look and finally Katniss spoke, "How old are you?" The tone of her voice was indifferent, but at least she was trying for Prim. "I'm fifteen." Katniss nodded, and Prim piped up "So is Katniss, and I'm eleven." I smiled gently at the younger girl, the rest of the walk was filled with small chat about one another, even Katniss seemed to warm up to me.


End file.
